Weeping Angel's suck
by TheDoctorOrGabriel
Summary: When a minor investigation turns into a Weeping Angel situation, all you need is a Doctor! And an Amy Pond. Good thing, they were hanging around a crypt when Sam and Dean arrive.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to supernatural or doctor who.

Note: What happens when a minor case of ghosts turns out to be the evilest creature in all existence? Who's these two people that just drops into Sam and Dean's lives? This is a Supernatural Doctor Who (Matt Smith era) crossover. I've been waiting to write this for days!

Earth 2010

"Okay, I think I've got a case." Sam said to Dean. He showed Dean his laptop. "There have multiple sightings of ghosts in this crypt. Wails are heard, but get this; they're heard only in the walls."

"The walls?" Dean asked. "So, like what? They stick their ears to walls?" Dean laughed.

"Uh, yeah. Sounds like a job. You wanna check it out?" asked Sam. They haven't had a case for a long time now, nothing really screamed supernatural.

"Let's go." Dean made the Impala purr.

TARDIS

"You said you'd take me to a planet!" whined Amy Pond. She tinkered around the consol.

"I did! I took you to Earth, didn't I?" the Doctor replied. "Don't touch that." He bit Amy's outstretched hand.

"Ow! Not with your space teeth!" Amy held her hand. "I've been to Earth many, many times! You promised me an alien planet!"

The Doctor studied her for a minute. "Fine. Hold on." The Doctor pressed a button and he and Amy were yanked to the floor. "Geronimo!"

Earth 2010, Cemetery

"There's the crypt." Sam and Dean were ducked behind a bush. "I don't see any ghosts."

"That's because they're in the walls, Sammy." Dean rolled his eyes. "Ready?" Dean cocked his gun and Sam did the same. He and Sam scurried to the entrance of the crypt. He signaled Sam, but before he could pick the lock, muffled voices were heard.

"No, no, no. This is not Earth, I tell you! This is uh, Clom!" a male voice said. Dean looked at Sam.

"This is Earth, you bow tie wearing freak!" a shrill female voice replied.

Sam and Dean decided this was the time to intrude, after all they we're intruding in ob their case! Dean kicked the door down and Sam rushed in pointing his gun at the two intruders.

"Whoa, hey!" shouted the girl. She was dressed in short shorts, a red shirt and a scarf. She had brilliant red hair and pale skin. But, she was all legs, very slim and tall. "Who are you?. . . .Ah! See, they're human! We're on Earth!"

"Yes. We are. I lied. Who are you?" the man asked. He was wearing an odd brown, tweed jacket, a beige shirt and a bright. . . .bow tie?

"Who are you?" insisted Dean, Sam never lowered his gun from the man.

"Ah, right! Where are my manners? Hello, I'm the Doctor. And, this is Amy Pond. Now, who are you?" said the Doctor.

"I'm Dean, Dean Winchester and that's Sam." He pointed to himself and Dean.

"Ah, nice to meet you, Dean Dean Winchester! Hello, I'm the Doctor!. . . .Oh, didn't I just say that? Well, I told you twice so don't forget my name! Oh, and that's Amy! I said that already too!" the Doctor rambled. Sam and Dean just stared at him. "Anyway, big thing, big thing right now. Life and Death situation. So listen very, very closely." Sam and Dean looked at each other and stepped a little closer to the Doctor and Amy. "Put that gun away or you will face me, the Doctor the Oncoming Storm. " The Doctor stated in such a manner, Sam and Dean shrunk back. Then, the Doctor smiled. "Pretty please? I hate guns."

Sam looked at Dean then lowered his rifle. "Sorry. So what are you guys doing here? Hang around in cemeteries much?" Sam asked.

"Me? Oh I love too! But, I was just walking through and found some fascinating Gelth hanging around here. I got rid of them, if you don't mind." The Doctor said.

"Wait, wait, wait. Gelth? What's a Gelth?" Dean asked. "Didja mean ghosts?"

"Oooh! Can I say it?" Amy squealed. "C'mon!" the Docor nodded. "Gelth are creatures made of gas, they lost their corporeal bodies in the time war. They need corpses to possess, hence the crypt."

"And, how do you know what they are?" Sam asked. "Are they demons?"

The Doctor laughed. "No, no! They're not demons of this world! You would call them. . . .aliens."

"Aliens?" Dean scoffed. This man was absolutely mad.

"Yeah, aliens. Got a problem with them?" Amy asked.

"Nope. We're hunters. We've seen a lot of things. Aliens? Bring them on, Red." Dean replied.

"Red?" Amy asked, confused.

"I'm gonna call you Red."

"Oh. Okay, can I call you Deanna?" Amy smirked.

"I need to go to the TARDIS really quickly. Do you remember where I parked her?" The Doctor said and left the group.

"TARDIS?" Sam asked. "What's a TARDIS?"

"Come and see!" shouted the Doctor.

. . . . . .

"I love the Earth at night! You can see all the stars!" sighed the Doctor. Amy and the boys followed closely behind.

"Can we trust them?" Sam whispered to Dean. Hunters rarely trusted anybody but family.

"'Course you can trust the Doctor. I trust him with my life. He's the safest person to be around." Amy winked. Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"I know that look in your eyes." Sam hissed. "The look when your hunting a girl you want. You can't go after Amy! She's like with the Doctor!"

"Never stopped me before." Dean smiled back. Suddenly, the Doctor spun around and his eyes went wild looking around the outside of the crypt.

"Okay, big question! Very, very, big, huge, question." The Doctor focused on each of their waiting faces. "Amy. What's missing from this picture?" The Doctor motioned to the front of the crypt. It was made of cracked bricks and had white marble flooring. Vines climber every which way on the walls. Amy stared at the crypt's entrance for a second before her eyes bugged out of her head.

"Oh." She gasped and grabbed the Doctor's arm. "Doctor. . . ."

"I know." The Doctor whispered. "Dean Dean Winchester, most important question you will ever hear in your life. Was there a stone angel outside of this crypt when you came in?" the Doctor deeply studied Dean's face. He waited anxiously for an answer.

Dean was stumped. He tried to think back, it was dark. . . . "N-No. There wasn't a statue." The Doctor closed his eyes and Amy looked terrified. "What?" Dean wondered what made their two new companions look so afraid.

"Looks like you've got a Weeping Angel on your hands." The Doctor said gravely and rushed forward.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to supernatural or doctor who

Note: I just realized how hard it's going to be to make the Weeping Angels seem scary. It's not like I can make them pop out of the fic behind you. . . .or can I? Nah, I can't.

The Doctor sprinted to the entrance of the crypt, Amy in tow. Sam and Dean ran to catch up. The Doctor pulled out a strange looking device, it started to glow green and make a weird sounding, pitch. The Doctor held it up to the walls.

"What it that thing?" Sam looked at the peculiar device.

"It's a sonic screwdriver." The Doctor said not taking his eyes off the screwdriver.

Dean pulled Sam away from the group so they could talk more in private. Amy watched them and frowned.

"You think we can trust them?" Dean said in a hushed voice. "They're so strange." Dean looked at the Doctor, but mostly at Amy.

"Well, hunters always have trust issues. We never trust anyone who isn't family and very close friends." Sam replied. The only people they've ever trusted and befriended was Bobby, Ellen and Jo, and their late father. "But, they don't seem. . . .bad. I kinda like them." Sam softly smiled.

"Yeah. Okay. You can trust them but I won't." Dean replied. "There's something about the Doctor that isn't right. . . ." Sam nodded and they went back to join the Doctor and Amy

"So, what's so bad about a Weeping Angel?" Dean asked.

Amy glared at them. "That could be the last thing you ever say."

"Amy. . . ." the Doctor said, not looking up.

Amy sighed. "Sorry. It's just. . . .the last time I faced an Angel I almost died. . . ." Amy said softly. "Weeping Angels are look just like statues. They're impossibly fast and unimaginably strong."

"Blink and you're dead." The Doctor joined in. "They're the fastest beings in all the cosmos, but they have a big weakness. Every time someone looks at them, they turn into stone. But, look away just for a second, just a blink-and you're gone. History." The Doctor's face turned white. "Amy, I could've sworn there was an Angel in the back of the crypt. . . .I'm gonna go check."

"I'll go with you." Sam said. And the two opened the doors and ran off, leaving Amy and Dean behind.

. . . . . .

"How do you kill a Weeping Angel?" Sam asked as he and the Doctor slowly crept to back of the crypt.

"You don't." replied the Doctor. They reached the back. But, it was just brick walls and vines. No sign of a Weeping Angel. The Doctor smiled at Sam and started back towards the front.

"But, if it's made of stone, stones can be smashed." Sam pointed out. The Doctor stopped walking and Sam nearly ran into him. The Doctor faced Sam and intently looked at him and even behind him.

"Good point. You can't kill a stone, but you can smash them. Never thought of that." The Doctor pondered. He smiled a little but that faded into seriousness. "One, they're fast, too fast to catch. Two, one tiny little touch by them and you'll wake up in yesteryear or with a broken neck. And C, no, three, _that wall was empty before."_ Sam looked behind of him. Instead of just a blank wall of vines, a stone statue stood there crying. It was tall and gray, with enormous wings protruding from its back. Sam's eyes widened and he took a step back.

"That wasn't there before. . . ." Sam muttered.

"Doesn't matter. It's here now. Don't take your eyes off that thing." The Doctor whispered. Together, Sam and Doctor walked backwards slowly, never looking away from the Angel. "That's it. Now, I'm gonna look away so I can lead us." Sam gulped. His eyes were getting really dry and the urge to blink was incredible.

Soon, Sam and the Doctor were a good distance away and the Angel was far, far down the hall. Sam could still make out a faint outline of the Angel. He decided, they were far enough, so he took one tiny, quick, little blink. . . ._and the Angel was gone._

"Doc-Doctor. . . ." Sam gulped. The Doctor turned around and saw the Angel was gone.

"RUN!" the Doctor shouted as he grabbed Sam's arm, as they bolted to Dean and Amy.

. . . . . .

Amy and Dean were stuck in an awkward silence. He was leaning against the wall, and she was sitting on the ground picking at some grass. They both sighed.

Suddenly, Amy stood up and marched right up to the doors completely bypassing Dean and yanked it open.

"Hey, hey, where you goin', Red?" Dean straightened up. He held Amy shoulder to keep her from entering.

"I'm going after them." Amy replied and tried to shake off Dean.

"He told you to wait here." Dean pulled her back and shut the door. Since when was he following another's orders? Even someone they just met?

"Yeah, well, he always tells me to wait here, or in the TARDIS. . . ." Amy opened the doors again but Dean closed them. Amy sighed.

"Why don't we walk through the cemetery? See if we can find us an Angel?" Dean wiggled his eyebrows. Amy glared at him, but that glare turned into fear. "What?"

"I found an Angel." Amy stuttered. Dean turned around, and there was a Weeping Angel very close behind them. It was thank God, still Weeping. Dean took a step back and raised his eyebrows at Amy.

"No! Don't look at me, look at the Angel!" Amy said without taking her eyes off the statue. Dean didn't listen to her, he kept looking at Amy.

"You're too hot to not look at." Dean joked. Amy scowled at him. "What if I did this?" Dean took his hands and covered Amy's eyes.

"Aahh! What're you doing?" she screamed as she yanked his hands away. But, before Amy could say anything else, fear gripped her tight and never let go. _The Angel was gone._

"You idiot! The Angel's gone now! You could've just killed us!" Amy shrieked at Dean. But, Dean wasn't listening to her.

"It's gone. . . ." Dean whispered. "SA-" Dean turned around to find an outstretched gray hand reaching for his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Supernatural or Doctor Who

Dean fell backwards as he let out a girly scream. The Angel has a vicious look on its face. Its teeth were grey and pointed and its eyes were narrow and dull stone, no pupils.

"Don't stop looking at it!" Amy slowly picked him up while her eyes were glued to the Angel. "Doctor!" she screamed.

"I don't believe it. . . ." Dean mumbled as he reached for the Angel's hand. Amy smacked his hand away. "Ow!"

"Don't, you idiot!" she hissed.

"Amy!" the Doctor's voice called. The pair could suddenly hear the thumping of approaching footsteps get louder.

"Sam!" Dean called. Sam and the Doctor rushed out of the crypt panting. Sam was out of breath with his hands on his knees, bent over. The Doctor remained standing and barely breathing hard. "You okay?"

"Dean, the Angel-" Sam breathed in, "—moved. Ran like hell." He leaned against the wall, "Seen a lot of shit man, but I've never been this scared be—aaahhh!" Sam noticed the Angel and jumped back.

"Relax, it's harmless." The Doctor punched it, "For now." He smiled at Amy. "Okay, then. Come back to my TARDIS for a cup of tea and some fish custard?"

"We're out of custard." Amy pointed out.

"Aaww man! Fish sticks without custard is just-ew. Anyways, cup of tea? I'd love to hear your stories!" the Doctor smiled brightly. Sam and Dean could only gape at the normality and oddness of the Doctor. ". . . .What? Nothing I can do right now about the Angels. But don't worry, I'm thinkin' of a plan right now. Got about fifty already."

"Doctor, the Angel or Angels-" Amy began.

"Pond, they're harmless, they're in their stone state right now. The TARDIS is safe. They can't get in." the Doctor reassured his companion. "Tea?" he clapped his hands and marched forward, back completely turned to the Angel.

"Doctor!" Amy shouted and whipped her head to the Angel.

"Oh, right. Had my mind wrapped around fish custard with no custard."

Sam and Dean watched the pair bicker like an old married couple. It was funny, the Doctor walked forward as Amy walked backwards.

"Dude, this is so weird." Dean whispered as they walked the same way.

"Everything about this is weird." Sam replied back.

"I meant walking like this." Dean chuckled as Sam sighed.

. . . . . .

The group came to halt in front of a tall, narrow blue police box. "Ah, home sweet home!" the Doctor hugged the box then kissed it. Amy pushed him out of the way, unlocked the doors and went inside.

"This? This is the TARDIS?" Dean scoffed as he saw the blue box. "It's an ordinary plain box."

"I thought it'd be more, you know, alien." Sam added. He touched the wooden surface. "How are we all supposed to fit?"

"You said it was safe! It's freakin' wood!" Dean threw his hands up. "Are you telling me, creatures from another world can't break through wood?" he kicked the side lightly.

"Oi! Don't kick my ship, Earthboy!" the Doctor scolded. "Now, Rule 1: Don't ask stupid questions." The Doctor rubbed his TARDIS lovingly, and Dean looked at him funny.

"Heh. That's what our friend Cas said." Sam said thoughtfully. "But, he was drunk." He remembered the Fallen Angel being on a bender for the first time.

The doors creaked open and Amy stuck her head out. "Boys, I'd feel much better if you were inside." She snapped the doors shut again.

"Well, don't keep her waiting. Trust me." The Doctor remembered how Amy would slap him for his tardiness. 12 years late. He held the doors open and a bright orange light came out. "It's nice inside."

The boys glanced warily at each other before slowly walking in. Dean closed his eyes as he prepared himself to be smushed inside by his Sasquatch brother in the narrow box, but it never came. They found themselves standing in a bright, orangey-yellow room with stairs and a strange machine in the center bobbing up and down. It was so big!

"Holy shit. . . ." muttered Dean as he was glued in place with his mouth hanging open. His eyes travelled wildly around but took in every little detail.

"It's bigger on the inside." Sam choked out, struck by pure awe. "It's beautiful."

"I love it when you say that!" the Doctor squealed as he ran past them and up to the consol. "Well, don't just stand there! There's so much more!"

"Aliens and their technology. . . ." Amy came wandering out of a hole in the wall holding a tray of mugs. She bypassed the bow tie alien who wanted a cup. "Tea, Sam?" he gingerly took one and sipped it. "Tea, Deanna?"

"So, you're from Earth and you know about aliens?" Sam asked. The four of them were gathered around the consol. Dean rubbed his hand with a scowl because the Doctor bit him for poking buttons. "How?"

"Met this weirdo when he fell from the sky in a smoking box." She pointed to the Doctor, he looked at her guiltily. "Broke my shed. He still owes me one."

"Oi!" the Doctor looked up.

"Then met him a decade later. Travelled with him. I've been to the future, the past, planets, stars, moons, galaxies. . . ." Amy had a dreamy look on her face, which made Dean smile. "And I'm just getting started. I've seen so many wonderful things. . . ."

"All of space and time. Anywhere and everywhere." The Doctor cut in. "Where does she wanna start? On a boring little moon." The Doctor shook his head and Amy smacked him.

"So, all this is normal to you?" Dean asked and Amy nodded. "Do you know about the monsters on Earth?"

"Yeah. Mr. Bow-tie told me. Not surprised." Amy shrugged. "More interested in space and aliens then the boogeyman, though."

"Do the Angels know about you?" Sam asked the Doctor. The Doctor scoffed and pushed a button that made the whole TARDIS shake violently.

"So, that's what that button does." He steadied himself and Amy glared at him. "I like it! I'll call it the 'fun button'!" Dean gripped the consol tightly. "Weeping Angels have been around since the beginning of time. I can hardly remember which one came first. . . . " the Doctor pondered.

"No, not Weeping Angels, _Angels_. As in the God." Dean corrected. "CAS!"

The Doctor and Amy jumped a little at his sudden outburst. Nothing happened. "Why are you yelling?" the Doctor asked quizzically. "Who's Cas? No one can board this ship." He stated.

"An Angel. . . .Cas! Get your feathery ass down here!" Dean shouted. The four waited in silence for a few seconds. The Doctor was bubbling with anticipation.

There was a knock at the door, the Doctor smiled and practically skipped towards the door with excitement. He eagerly opened the doors and ran out. The three followed suit.

There stood a man in a beige trench coat, ruffled black hair and a slightly messed up suit. He had an apathetic look on his face. Amy was drawn in by his mesmerizing blue eyes.

"Hello, Cas! You must be Cas!" the Doctor bounded up to him and got all up in his personal space and looked him up and down. "Ooooh, you're different!" the Doctor poked him. "You smell sweet. Sickly sweet." The Doctor poked him again.

"Who are you? Dean." The man said in a deep, gruff voice. "What is going on? Why have you called me?" Amy loved the sound of his raspy voice.

"Oh, I'm terribly impolite! How rude of me! Hello, I'm the Doctor!" he smiled and yanked Cas' hand vigorously up and down. "Nice to meet you."

"You are. . . ." Cas stared at the Doctor and tilted his head. "Different. Not of this world. . . .Or time." His gaze fell to Amy. "You are also strange." Amy rolled her eyes. "What are you two?"

"Me? Human. Him? Bow tie wearing alien." Amy said and Cas suddenly appeared behind of her. "Whoa! Cool. How come you can't do something cool like that?" she asked the Doctor accusingly.

"Uh, hello! I'm an Alien! I'm cool. Bow ties are cool! Does he have a bow tie? No!" the Doctor pointed out.

"Cas, this is the Doctor. He's, I guess, an alien. From outer space. Not from Earth." Dean helped.

"I know what outer space is, Dean." Cas looked at the Doctor. "What planet are you from?"

The Doctor narrowed his eyes at the Angel. "Gallifrey. You know it?"

Cas' eyes widened for second. "Really? They're gone. You're the last of the Timelords?"

"Yes."

"Timelord? What's a Timelord? Cas." Sam asked confused. This way beyond his and Dean's heads.

Cas ignored the two hunters. "What are you doing here? Leave."

"I know, I know, I'm not allowed here." The Doctor said calmly, "But, I've been here several times."

"What does he mean, Doctor?" Amy asked. "You're not allowed on Earth?"

"He is dangerous. He upsets the Balance and Order." Cas stated.

"That was one time! And I fixed my mistake!" the Doctor pointed out. "See? Canada isn't gone!"

"Leave now." Cas said again.

"No. You need me to fix this one, tiny little problem." The Doctor said shyly. Cas waited for an answer. "See, you guys have an infestation of Weeping Angels." He said gravely and Cas closed his eyes. "Yes, I know, such a tedious job. So, I'll be sticking around for a while. C'mon along, Pond. We've got work to do! By the way, could you, like, fly and get me some custard?"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Supernatural and Doctor Who

Castiel watched the Doctor with mild fascination and uncertainty. Half of him wanted to kick the Doctor off his planet, but the other half was curious about the alien. This was the first alien he has ever laid eyes on. And, boy was he strange.

Dean nudged Cas, "Looks like you've got a crush on him." Cas remained silent. "You can't take your eyes off him." Dean watched the Doctor yell at Sam for pressing a button, he smiled to himself. The sense of doubt he had about his new friends seemed to fade slowly away. "Can we trust them? I mean, they're like ET friendly, right?"

Before Cas could answer, Amy pushed the Angel out of the way. She looked piqued and it made Dean a bit uneasy, Amy could look like a she-devil when she was mad. "What? You still don't trust us?" she accused and Dean bit his lip. Her hair looked like an angry flame as it flowed on her shoulders. "Figures. Even after we saved your life." She hissed.

"Amy. . . ." the Doctor called. The three turned to him; he had Sam's arms pinned behind his back, being held absently by the Doctor. He used his free hand to pull a lever. "What?" he said innocently.

Dean pointed his gun at the Doctor. "Let him go or I swear I'll shoot you." He said through his teeth.

The Doctor looked at him calmly then pulled a lever. The entire room shook violently. Amy and Cas grabbed onto the railing while Dean fell shakily to the floor, his gun fell out of his grasp. The shaking stopped as the Doctor released the lever. "I told you, I hate guns." He let Sam go and wagged his finger at the hunter, "Now, no more touching things!"

Sam grumbled something incoherently and walked up to Dean. "Do you have to be so dramatic?" he helped his brother up. "Stand, much?" he joked and Dean glared at him.

"Doctor, what was that?" Amy grumbled as she fixed her hair. "The 'Shakey lever'?"

"No. It's just a boring pulley lever." He sighed, "From now on, I'll call it the 'Fun lever'!" he patted it gently. "I must pull it more often. To be honest, I didn't know what that lever did, anyways. For all I know, it could've sent us hurtling towards Earth! Or even make the TARDIS implode. . . ." he mused and Amy rolled her eyes. Sam and Dean just glanced at each other.

"This is no time for fun. What do you plan to do about the Weeping Angels?" Cas asked. "They are the only reason I'm still permitting your presence here." Cas walked up to the Doctor and Amy admired the way his trench coat billowed behind of him.

"How'd you kill the last Angel?" Dean asked, "Surely, you could kill it the same way-"

"I've never killed an Angel." The Doctor cut in shyly.

"What?" Dean hollered, "But, you said-"

"Never said I killed it." The Doctor pointed out.

"Then how did you beat it?" Sam interjected.

"Simple. I trapped it." The Doctor shrugged and fiddled with his bow tie.

"You trapped it?" Dean scoffed. "I'm to believe someone like _you_ trapped something like _that_?"

"Is it the bow tie that made you think that?" Amy said, "It was the bow tie for me."

"Well, you don't have to be so surprised!" the Doctor frowned, "Or say it so condescendingly." He muttered.

"How'd you do it, Doctor?" Sam asked a little intrigued. "Like a mouse with cheese?"

"It fell through a crack in space and time." Amy said matter-of-factly. The brothers looked like her like she was an idiot and Cas just simply stared at her. "What? It's true."

"Yes, yes, there's that." The Doctor said lightly, "But down mind that. I made them look at each other, thus, trapping them." He smiled triumphantly.

"What?" Dean sputtered, "How does that-"

"Dean." Sam tried to help his older brother, "The Doctor said the Weeping Angels turn to stone only when they are being looked at." Sam hesitated and realization passed over Dean's features, Sam smiled.

"Ohhh." Dean said.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Moron."

"So, how are we going to trap it this time?" Cas said emotionlessly. He just wanted to Timelord gone or his hunters far from it and the Weeping Angels. Cas didn't know which was the bigger threat.

"Why don't you tell me?" the Doctor looked straight at Cas. "I've only met the Angels twice. Twice. I only stopped them once here on Earth and once on—well, not Earth." He took a breath. "When I trapped them on Earth, I had help from a Miss Sally Sparrow. I know you know her." The Doctor looked at him knowingly.

Cas narrowed his eyes at the Doctor. ". . . .Yes. I do. But it's different now. Moved on to someone else."

"Cas?" Dean asked.

"Doctor, what're you talking about?" Amy asked confused.

"In the past, I've encountered some Weeping Angels. I got myself and Miss Martha Jones stuck in the 70's, and well, the Angels were in the present—not our present time. The present time back then. The present time when it was my present time—now's my present time, that was my past present time." The Doctor babbled and Amy slapped him. "Right. So, u had this girl, Sally Sparrow trap them." The Doctor finished and tinkered more with his consol.

"But, how? If you were stuck in the past-"

"Huh? Oh, well, I sent her messages on videos. We had our whole conversation written out. Well, only because she wrote it in the future then gave it to me before I met her, so I'd know what to say on the video because I had half the conversation already written down." They all looked at him like he was mad bonkers. "What? It makes sense!—Well, to me it does."

"Did you know she was-" Cas asked slowly.

"A vessel?" the Doctor cut in and the Angel's eyes widened a bit. "Yes, yes, I did. The moment I saw her before I met her. When she gave me the written copy and I didn't know who she was and what she was giving me—yeah, I meant to ask about it but I decided not to meddle." he shrugged. "I don't like to meddle in other planet's affairs!" he winked at Amy and she smirked. "It's true!"

"Whose vessel, Cas?" Dean asked. Only said vessel could Sam and Dean understand, well, anything.

"Which Angel?" Sam added. "Not Uriel's?"

"Or Zachy-bear's?" Dean mocked.

Cas sighed, they weren't going to believe him. "Gabriel. Sally Sparrow was a vessel for Gabriel." He braced himself for Dean's outburst. Instead, Cas was taken aback.

Dean fell to the floor laughing. Sam was able to stand on his feet but was attacked by a fit of giggles. Amy sent the Doctor a confused look he just shrugged in return. Cas waited silently.

"Gabriel—the Almighty Trickster God—a girl!" he started to cry tears and couldn't speak anymore. "Oh—that's just cherry—Gabriel-"

Sam decided to step in, tears were forming but he was able to complete coherent sentences. "A girl? He used to be a girl?"

"Yes." Cas said apathetically, "Our vessels are both male and female. It does not matter, Angels have no gender."

"Were you a girl too, Cas?" Dean smiled.

"No." _If Angels could blush. . . ._

"Now, if you don't mind, can we please go and find the Angels now? I wanna get them over with as fast as possible." He bolted down the steps and opened the doors.

There stood an Angel with an animal look on its face.

"Ah." The Doctor smiled and closed the doors in its face. "Goodbye!" He turned nervously back to the group. The Doctor did not want to create unnecessary panic, he ran up to the consol.

"What? What is it?" Amy questioned concerned.

"What? Oh, nothing, Pond! Just Weeping Angels lurking out there, enjoying the moon and well, us!" he replied and pressed a green button.

"What?" Dean instinctively reached for his gun and drew it at the doors. "Outside?"

The Doctor snatched away his gun and threw it away. Dean glared at him. "No guns." The Doctor turned his back to him. "Besides, I told you, you can't kill a Weeping Angel. They don't die by guns."

"So what now, Doctor?" Amy's voice quivered with fear.

"Let's go and get an old friend of mine." He said happily and the TARDIS shook and hummed to life. There was an odd grating noise being omitted from the TARDIS.

"Who?" Sam asked as he grabbed the railing, Cas did the same and Dean grasped the consol. Amy held onto a chair.

"Gabriel."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Supernatural and Doctor Who

"Gabriel? You wanna get Gabriel?" Sam asked with an incredulous look on his face.

"Why?" Dean added. Gabriel wasn't his favorite Archangel in the world. He was killed by him a hundred plus times by him.

"He's different now. You won't recognize him; he's in a new vessel." Cas pointed out. He was a bit reluctant to let his brother help them. They weren't the exactly best of friends or brothers. "It'll be impossible to find him." All of Heaven couldn't find him if they tried.

"Who's Gabriel?" Amy asked.

"A dick with wings." Dean replied. "I don't need his help."

"He can help." The Doctor said and the TARDIS shook violently again. "Whoops, not the brakes."

"You won't find him." Cas insisted.

"Okay, you and the others couldn't find him because you were missing one thing." Cas waited for his answer. "Me. I'm the Doctor, nothing's impossible for me!"

"Except wearing normal clothes." Amy rolled her eyes and the Doctor adjusted his bow tie.

"Wait, so why are we getting Gabriel again? Much less, he'll help us?" Dean asked again. "It's Gabriel, have you met him? He's a stubborn little thing. Especially the little part." He remembered how Gabriel toyed and tried to force the brothers to play their part over and over again.

"Because he knows. He knows how terrifying they are. He has experience against them. That's useful." The Doctor answered. "Besides, I'm curious about his new form. And, I like him! I find him quite funny." The TARDIS shook again. "Brakes should be labeled. So many buttons and levers!"

. . . . . . .

"Where are we?" Amy asked as she stepped out of the TARDIS. It was sunny and in front of her an ocean sparkled blue, green and reflected the sun. Her boots sunk into the soft sand. "Never mind, I like it!"

"Holy shit. . . ." Sam stuttered as he exited the blue box. "We moved, actually moved. . . ."

"What'd you expect? I told you I had a time machine. But, it's still present time. Welcome to the paradise islands, Hawaii!"

"Here? Gabriel is here?" Dean looked at the clear ocean. "Probably kicking back with a margarita." The Trickster loved his sweets and comforts.

"I like Mai Tai's better, chucklehead!" a familiar voice said. The group turned and there was a form lounging in a chair holding a large drink. The shape turned and looked at them. "Hey, Sammy and Dean-o! Wanna join the party?" he noticed the Doctor. "And who're you?"

The Doctor's eyes twinkled and he smiled widely as he bounded to Gabriel. He enveloped the smaller man in a big bear hug and started to ramble. "Look at you! You're so different now! A bit shorter and manlier. Still blonde though, that's good. I'm still not ginger but don't worry, I'm hoping I will be!"

"What?" Gabriel blinked at the strange man. "Do I know you?" Then he noticed the TARDIS, "Oh, you're-"

"The Doctor! Yup, that's me!" he smiled and touched his bow tie.

"You look different. . . ." Gabriel looked him up and down. He remembered the Doctor had browner, spiky hair and wore a pinstripe suit with black rimmed glasses.

"Huh? Oh right! Had a regeneration. This is the new me. Don't worry, still the same old Doctor! Nice to see again, Sally Sparrow!" the Doctor said coyly.

Gabriel smiled, he remembered his old vessel. The Winchester's started smirking and Gabriel's smile melted instantly away and was replaced with a glare.

"So, Gabriel. You were a girl?" Dean tried to suppress a chuckle.

"Yeah, so?" Gabriel hissed and his hands balled into tight fists. "Dare you to laugh, and you'll wake up at the bottom of the ocean."

"Gabriel." Cas suddenly piped up.

Gabriel's glare broke and he smiled warmly at his brother. "Hello, Castiel! You know the Doctor?" he turned back to the Doctor then saw Amy. "Whoa! Doctor, Cas, who's the cute gal?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"I'm Amy." Amy said a little shyly. This Archangel didn't seem so intimidating. He was kind of cute.

"You travel with the Doctor?" Gabriel asked Amy.

"Yes." She replied with a smile.

"So, what's with this family reunion?" he sipped his drink leisurely.

"Well," the Doctor looked at Gabriel nervously, "Remember when we first met?" Gabriel nodded, "Well, _they're_ back and I need your help."

Gabriel visibly paled and dropped his drink, and didn't notice it spill everywhere. He stared at the Doctor in horror. Dean was amused, he never saw the cocky bastard so scared.

"What?" Gabriel giggled nervously. "No, we stopped them. You trapped them. I moved them where no one would ever disturb them." He closed his eyes and focused on the trapped Weeping Angel's location. "Yup, they're still in the collapsed mining cave." He said in a satisfied tone.

"Well, they aren't the only ones in the universe and some are back on Earth." Amy said.

Gabriel turned to Cas. "Is that true?"

"The Doctor said so." Cas said uneasily. All the Angels were unsure about the Weeping Angels, they were deadly even to Angels. But, they were so rarely surfaced on Earth, the Angels never really cared.

"Crap." Gabriel sighed.

"So, let's go! They're waiting!" the Doctor said and opened the door to the TARDIS for Gabriel.

Gabriel took a step back. "No. I'm not facing them again." He stated.

"Don't be a coward, Angel face." Dean teased and went onboard.

"People will die, Gabriel." Sam followed Dean.

"Please?" Amy pouted. "Believe me, I know how scared you are, I am too. I've also faced the Angels and right now, I really don't want to see them ever again." Amy said quietly and the Doctor and Gabriel listened. "But, I know that others can get hurt if I don't face them. And, this is my planet. I'm kicking them off." Amy slammed the door behind her.

"She's a good one, Doctor. Strong." Gabriel said.

"Yeah." The Doctor smiled faintly. "You coming?" the Doctor held the door open. "I'll let you see my TARDIS!"

Gabriel beamed at the wooden box. He protected this thing from the Angels, he was dying for a better look. Last time, it disappeared on him. "You have a plan to stop them?" Gabriel stopped in front of the door.

"Yes and no. But, I could use your help. Like old times." The Doctor said as they stepped inside.

. . . . . . . .

"Cool, isn't it?" Sam gaped.

"It's amazing but a little cheesy for me." Gabriel shrugged as he took in the new interior. Before, it had coral and a different consol.

"Cheesy!" the Doctor said outrageously. Amy snickered. "It's a bloody time machine, don't be picky!"

"It's wood!" Amy laughed.

"What'd you think it would be made out of? Polar bears?" the Doctor joked.

"So, what are we doing about the Weeping Angels when we get back?" Dean asked. "Hunt them?"

"Don't be an idiot. They hunt you." Gabriel replied. "Just-"

"Don't blink." The Doctor smiled as he finished. "He knows."

"How are we gonna trap it? We can't look at it forever!" Sam remembered how hard it was just to look at it while walking away in the crypt.

"True. But they can." Gabriel said. "Got four of them to look at each other."

"Think you can do it again?" Cas asked hopefully.

"Let's hope so." Gabriel replied. "Oooh." He focused on something else.

"What're you doing, Sally Sparrow?" the Doctor asked.

"Don't call me that." Gabriel grumbled. "Looking at this monitor. Hm, got TV on it?"

"Just 6,000,000 channels. The basic stuff. Premium was a load of rubbish! An extra 50 gsngnfisog for Cyberman broadcasting? Uh-uh. I don't want to watch them try and get volunteers for upgrades and infomercials for cybertronics." The Doctor rambled. "Although, I was tempted for the Planet of the Fezzes channel. That show has a guest starring Stetson!" he said excitedly.

"6,000,000 channels! Now that Cas, is what I call Heaven!" Gabriel squealed.

. . . . . .

"No!" Amy shouted. Cas, Gabriel and the Winchesters looked at the bickering Amy and the Doctor. "Don't be daft!"

"I'm the Doctor! I can save the world with a spoon and a piece of string!" the Doctor said happily. "My plan will work."

"What plan?" Dean piped up. Everyone was interested in what the Doctor had to say.

The Doctor took a deep breath."The crypt that we were at. It's probably where all the Weeping Angels gather. It's perfect, no humans go to crypts and the cemetery will look normal with Weeping Angel statues for graves. They blend in, and the God Squad doesn't notice." Gabriel and Cas looked at each other. "All I want to do it go into their nest, say hello, cuppa tea and leave." The Doctor finished and everyone stared at him. "What? Is bow tie my crooked?"

"You want us to walk into a crypt infested with Weeping Angels and get them to look at each other before we are killed?" Sam said with disbelief.

"No! I want to see how many there are." The Doctor shrugged. "Count. But, it's strange. There have never been so many Angels in one place. They normally don't like to travel in packs more than four. The more there the easier it is to be trapped by another Angel's stare. So many. . . ." the Doctor started to think.

"Do the numbers matter?" Dean questioned.

"Of course, muttonhead!" Gabriel scoffed. "Three Angels, get them into a triangle, four Angels, a square. The more there are the harder it'll be to trap them. And, we don't have eyes in the back of our heads; we won't be able to face two Angels at the same time." Gabriel snapped. "Doctor, how many are there? Less than four, I hope?" Gabriel asked tightly.

"Yeah, Gabriel, you aren't asking the right questions." The Doctor said thoughtfully. "The question is not how to trap them, but why are the Weeping Angels here on Earth?"

There was silence in the TARDIS.

"To take over Earth of course!" Dean said.

"No, they don't care for this planet. It's primitive and very, very stupid." The Doctor shook Dean's answer off.

"The TARDIS?" Gabriel remembered the Angels wanting it last time.

"No. . . ." the Doctor seemed distant. ". . . .Maybe they're running from something." He looked meaningfully at Amy.

Amy shook her head. "No. . . ."

"What?" Sam interrupted.

"Nothing for you to be concerned with." The Doctor shushed him.

"They were waited for the Byzantium for energy. Maybe the ones that were able to get away were resting here, and then noticed the TARDIS?" Amy tried.

"No. Earth has no energy for them to feed on. Not the right kind." The Doctor waved her idea off.

"It doesn't matter!" Gabriel spoke up angrily. "We just need to get them the hell off this planet. Or incapacitate them. Who cares why they're here!"

The Doctor looked at Gabriel, Cas and the Winchesters. They were hunters—no, humans and wouldn't care like the Doctor would. "Yes, I suppose you're right." He clapped his hands. "Anyone care to join me for a walk and say hi?"

"Me." Cas immediately said. He wanted to keep a close eye on the Timelord.

"I'll go too." Sam said, Dean shouldered him. "Relax, I'll be fine. Go flirt with Amy." Sam sniggered and Dean glared daggers at him.

"Well, I'll be here watching 6,000,000 shows safely in here." Gabriel said happily and waved bye at them.

"I'll com-" Dean started to say, but Cas cut him off.

"Stay here, Dean." Cas said and gave him a look that Dean was slightly intimidated by.

"Stay in the TARDIS, Pond!" the Doctor shouted at Amy.

"Tough! I'm coming. I don't care that it's safer in here!" Amy shouted right back.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes and sighed. "Fine. Get your coat." Amy smiled briefly and ran up a staircase leading into a wall.

"Bye bye!" the Doctor waved happily ran out the doors. Sam and Cas quickly followed.

"Ahh! Doctor!" Amy bolted back into the consol room and straight to the doors. But, found that it was locked. "Ahh! The Doctor bloody soniced me in!" she grumbled.

"Haha, Red." Dean watched her pout and stomp up to the consol.

"Dude, what's Raxacoricofallapatorious?" Gabriel asked and Amy sighed. "They're singing is amazing!"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Supernatural and Doctor Who

"You know, I'm considered a God on some planets." The Doctor said fondly. Of course, he was called the Lonely God. "Does that count?"

"You are not God." Cas replied in a annoyed voice. "For the fifth time."

"Why can't I be an honorary Angel?" the Doctor practically whined. He shoved his hands in his endless pockets. "It says so." He shoved a ratty old piece of paper in Cas' face. "See?"

Cas was an Angel and could see through his childish psychic tricks. "It's blank. And, psychic paper doesn't work on me." He continued to walk ahead of Sam and the Doctor. His first alien was friendly, but he was utterly annoying.

"So, once we get there, what are we gonna do?" Sam asked the Doctor. He seemed it was very unlikely they were just gonna walk in and out without encountering some Angels.

"We go in, say hi, then leave." The Doctor said simply and Sam narrowed his eyes. "What? It's not like we can do very much if we can't harm them."

Sam was quiet for a moment. "Aren't you scared?"

The Doctor stopped walking and looked at Sam for a long moment then turned to look at Cas. "Of course. I'm scared. But, that's all part of the fun, right? Besides, I have a knack for getting out of tricky, dangerous situations." He smiled.

"How?" Sam asked.

"My wicked personality!" the Doctor clapped. "And, I'm clever. Very, very clever." He thumped Sam on the head with this sonic.

. . . . . . . .

"Turn the channel!" Dean waved angrily which splashed water on Gabriel. The three were stuck in the TARDIS with nothing to do. Well, Dean went wandering off without Amy to guide him and he got lost. Amy and Gabriel both heard a distant yelp and then a splash. Dean came back soaking wet, slopping water onto the consol which made it spark.

"Quit raining on me!" Gabriel glared as he wiped the water off. "No, Archangels get to decide what to watch." Gabriel flicked through some more channels. Amy wanted to watch some show with a quite handsome guy on TV, he was butt naked with two robot ladies. Dean gagged and Gabriel quickly switched channels. "Oooh, Weakest Link is the best! Especially when the losers have to strip!" he said gleefully.

"What Weakest Link are you watching?" Dean asked Gabriel.

"WAIT!" Amy cried suddenly and the two boys looked at her alarmed. Amy's breath started to come quickly and her eyes never left the screen. Her knees felt weak and she wanted to scream.

"What?" Gabriel asked her. "I know that guy was hot but he wasn't gonna take his shirt off-"

"There's a crack on the screen!" Amy cried. Dean and Gabriel looked at the screen, and sure enough there was a faint long crack.

"Dude! You broke the TV!" Dean slapped Gabriel across his head. "The Doc is gonna be pissed at you! I think he's gonna bite you!" Dean scolded. He actually wanted to see the Doctor explode at the horny Angel.

. . . . . . .

"You can't be serious!" Sam said outrageously at the Doctor. They were at the entrance of the crypt and Sam was wondering how they were gonna enter.

"What? I'll work!" the Doctor said back. His idea was to hold spoons so they could see behind of them with reflections. "I have three spoons—somewhere. . . ." he dug his hands into his trouser's pockets. Seconds later he pulled out three spoons which shocked Sam, and Cas was, well, Cas. He looked at it indifferently.

"You keep spoons in your pockets!" Sam cried as he took the spoon the Doctor handed to them. It was surprisingly crystal clear, like holding a mini mirror. "It's so—clean!" he exclaimed as he looked at his face upside down.

"Of course I keep spoons in my pockets! You never know when you need a spoon! I polished it with moon wax. Moon wax is some amazing stuff!" the Doctor said excitedly and reached back into his pocket and pulled out what resembled a white crayon or piece of chalk. "See?" he rubbed some on a nearby leaf, and it turned immediately shiny, like a plastic leaf.

"We use these spoons so we can see behind of us?" Cas tilted his head with this glassy look in his eyes, which the Doctor thought was a little eerie.

"Yes." The Doctor replied as he admired his head upside in the spoon's reflection.

"But, then you will just see the person behind of you." Cas pointed out and Sam nodded his head.

That made the Doctor look up from his admiration. "Ah." He realized. "Hm, haven't thought of that. And, I should've! I think of everything! I generate 100 thoughts per minute! " the Doctor smiled and threw the spoon away.

"And, it seems you speak every thought you have." Sam sighed.

"Yes!" the Doctor replied with a very happy smile.

"Why don't we just go in? It seems that there aren't any Angels right now." Sam trudged forward to the door and the Doctor pulled him back. "Hey!"

"Good job, littlest tallest Winchester!" Sam looked at him. "You're the first to notice, I guess Cas is kinda slow." Sam fought the urge to laugh. "But, I noticed a long time ago. That's the thing. Why aren't there any Weeping Angels around here?" the Doctor asked dead serious, Sam and Cas looked around them. "This is there hang out, so why aren't they swarming around? Even the graves are missing their Angel grave markers. Isn't that a bit odd?" the Doctor looked at the barren cemetery.

"Where did they go?" Sam asked. He was a bit, no, a lot nervous now.

"That's the million dollar question." The Doctor replied and thunked Sam on the head with his spoon.

The crypt door gave a wail as it creaked open a bit. All three jumped as they watched it swing slightly open.

"So, who wants to go into the creepy crypt first?" the Doctor said ominously as he studied the door. Sam was a bit hesitant, Cas stared at it simply.

Cas opened the door more and squeezed in.

"I guess you can go first." Sam muttered as he followed the Angel in.

"Geronimo!" the Doctor raised his spoon like a sword as he ran in.

. . . . . . . .

"Shit, shit, shit!" Gabriel muttered as he tried to mojo away the crack. Dean smirked as nothing worked and Gabriel sunk into his seat. "Aw, c'mon! I didn't even do it!" he cried. "I'm an Archangel with all the power in the world and this crack won't uncrack!"

Dean chuckled and swatted Gabriel on the shoulder. "Maybe Daddy cut you off for being such a dick." Gabriel glared at him. "Just sayin'." He looked around for Amy, he noticed her sitting on the steps her head in her hands. He frowned and walked over and sat down. "You alright?"

Amy wasn't crying, she was scared and confused. "The Doctor—that crack. . . ." she whispered.

"Don't worry, Red. It was all Gabriel's fault, the Doc will kill him not you." Dean tried to comfort the distressed girl.

"No. It's not that—it's something else." Amy mumbled, she wanted to tell him. But, the Doctor told her not to involve hunters into something as cosmic as this. They should mind their own Earth business. They can't hunt aliens, so it's pointless to tell them anything. But, when has Amy ever listened to the Doctor? "That crack it's the same crack on my bedroom wall. But, it's the same crack! Same shape—same! How can it be?" Amy breathed.

Dean noticed that she was generally fearful of that crack. Sure, it was reasonable that two cracks could look similar. "I'm sure, they're just similar not the exact-"Amy stood up suddenly and walked over to Gabriel. Dean sat there with a stunned expression, no one—no girl ever left him hanging like that! And, for Gabriel!

Amy walked gingerly over to Gabriel and the screen, her eyes were glued to the screen. She pushed Gabriel out of the way and lightly touched the crack.

"Hey! I'm fixing that!" Gabriel didn't like to be pushed.

"Shut up for a bit." Amy said without looking at him, her focus was on the crack. Dean snickered and Gabriel glared daggers at him. Amy traced the outline of the crack daintily.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked and Gabriel nodded.

"The Doctor said even if I were to move the wall—or the screen in this case, the crack will still be there." She whispered. Amy remembered the Doctor said this a little while ago. She turned to Gabriel, "That's why you're Angel powers won't work. This crack is above you."

"Baby, I'm an Archangel, a Trickster God. Nothing's above me." Gabriel scoffed.

"I'm getting the feeling you're not telling us something. You're keeping something out, something from us." Dean looked her in the eye and Amy broke contact by finding her boots more interesting. "Want me trust you? You can start now." Amy looked at him. "Anytime now, Red."

Amy sighed.

. . . . . . . . .

Sam, Cas and the Doctor walked slowly through the crypt. Cas looked indifferent, Sam rolled his eyes as the Doctor kept glancing at his spoon. "Dude, it's easy just to look behind of you." Sam told the Doctor with a grin.

The Doctor grinned back at him. "I don't like it when things are easy. It's less fun. Besides, I look cooler with the spoon."

"No, you look like an—alien!" Sam laughed.

They turned and suddenly, the hall was stuffed with Weeping Angels on both sides. The Doctor who was the first to see them, suddenly yanked Sam and Cas back. "Wait, there's a load of Angels around the corner." He stuck his spoon around the wall's edge and looked into it. What he saw was extremely strange and unheard of. "It's safe. . . ." he mumbled in astonishment.

Carefully, the trio rounded the corner. Of course, Sam hand his gun ready, it was his hunter instincts kicking in. Cas was ready to smite anything, and the Doctor had his trusted sonic out.

"What?" Sam gaped as he saw that the Weeping Angels were packed the hall. But, they weren't reaching out for them with stone hands. Instead, they were neatly lined up against both walls, weeping. They reminded Sam of pawns ready to go on a chess board, all lined up and ready. "Why are they weeping?" The Angels had cleared a narrow path in the hall leading to another corner.

Even though the three were safe, they slowly walked through. Sam pointed his gun at a few Angels then lowered it. Cas was surprised at the Angels, but of course didn't show any hint of emotion. The Doctor on the other hand, was simply dumbstruck. He ran up to every Weeping Angel and soniced each one. He seemed very excited by this.

"This is amazing!" the Doctor squealed as he stuffed his face in the Weeping Angel's. "Fascinating! It's like they letting us—wait." The Doctor stopped suddenly, as realization dawned across his face, "Maybe they want to show us something. And with them weeping, it shows that they mean us no harm. And with their lines, it's like they're showing us the way." Sam and Cas looked at each other. The Doctor went up to a random Weeping Angel. "What do you want to show me? I'm listening now, tell me."

"Uhh, it can't hear you." Sam pointed out and the Doctor and Cas turned to him.

"I don't know that. Just because it's stone, I don't know how aware it is." The Doctor replied and when he turned back to the Angel, it moved.

The Angel was still weeping, but it was using one arm to point. The Doctor followed its finger, it pointed down the hall to the next corner.

"Okay." The Doctor nodded at the Angel. "It wants us to keep going. So, it is trying to show or tell us something. Thanks, mate." the Doctor tapped the Angel with his spoon and walked forward down the hall. Sam and Cas followed suit.

. . . . . . . .


	7. Chapter 7

Note: I know. . . It's been a really, really, really, REALLY long time. Sorry. . . .I decided to turn the story in a new direction! So here yah go!

The Doctor gleefully and practically skipped through the passageway lined with Angels. Sam and Cas slowly moved behind him, warily looking at the Angels.

Sam's eyes flicked back and forth between the Angels and Cas. "Hey Cas, does your wings look like these?" Sam poked a stone wing. "They seem like an Angel wing. I mean, like in movies."

"No." Cas said with no emotion and didn't even look at Sam. His unwavering eyes were glued to the Doctor's back. "My wings are not made of stone."

"Well, yeah-"

"And they are not grey." Cas watched the Doctor wildly spin around and study him.

"No! You're wing's are big and colorful. . . .makes you think of happy things, like rainbows and unicorns. . . . .or bow ties!" the Doctor kept poking Cas with his spoon, a goofy grin on his face. "Earth Angels are intriguing. . . ." he poked Cas once more before chucking the spoon and clunking Sam on the head.

"Ow!" Sam rubbed his cheek. Then he gave the Doctor his best bitch face ever. "What was that for!"

"For being an overgrown human!" the Doctor snapped and continued forward down the passageway. "And stop poking the Angels! They don't like to be poked!"

"I don't like it when you poke me." Cas said out loud.

"Well, you're not human, you don't count!" the Doctor huffed. "I know they don't like to be poked because-" the Doctor pressed his lips together

"Because?" Sam drawled.

The Doctor looked away. "Because that's how _I _got transported to the past!"

"The great Doctor sent to the past because he invaded its personal space?" Sam laughed. "Just like Cas! No personal space!" Cas remained silent. "So, Doctor, you like to get all up close in people's business?" Sam joked.

"Ohhh, shut up!" he turned a corner, "And pick up my spoon!"

. . . . .

Amy's fingers lightly traced over the crack in the screen. "These cracks have been following me."

"Following you?" Dean grunted. "What? You mean like Tag?" he said lightly.

"More like Hide and Seek." Amy gave him a small smile. "First time, it was on my bedroom wall and it scared the crap outta me. Second time, I was on a spaceship and I saw it again. Third time was underground with the Doctor and-" Amy's face was scrunched up with confusion. "Uhh, with-never mind. It was just me and him. . . .I think." Amy shrugged, a beat, and then nodded her head. There was a far off look in her eyes that seemed sad.

"Hey! I found the kitchen!" Gabriel shouted from deep within the TARDIS,

Dean ignored the Archangel. "I still don't get how they are following you. Or is important."

"Me neither. Well, the Doctor was trying to explain it to me, but then I got lost. The conversation somehow moved into bow ties and finished with green llamas owned by the Ood." Amy sighed.

"What's an Ood?" Dean asked.

"I dunno." Amy replied.

There was a moment of silence.

"Hey-do you think-" Dean perked up.

"That his bow tie is weird?" Dean nodded. "All the time!" Amy smiled, "Not cool! Even for aliens."

"And the-"

"Suspenders?" Amy asked. "Yup. And the tweed jacket." Amy shook her head and giggled.

Dean's expression changed. "Oh, cos you know—I thought if you liked the bow tie-I could maybe-" Dean started.

"NO." Amy didn't even look at him.

The pair both looked up as Gabriel strode into the room holding a large bowl. "There's nothing but custard!" he whined.

Amy sighed.

. . . .

"Anyone else have that feeling that this is very not good?" the Doctor whispered.

The trio reached the end of the line of Weeping Angels, but there was a still a few feet left of passage before a turn right.

"Maybe they're just out of Angels." Sam tried. Him and Cas stopped walking.

"Or maybe they're keeping their distance from _something_." The Doctor said ominously. He continued until he reached the turn but didn't look down. "Let me just see-" he stuck his spoon around the corner and squinted his eyes.

Cas who stood rooted to his spot next to Sam, watched the alien with the spoon for a second; then brushed ahead and turned right. Completely bypassing the Doctor and, well, caution.

"Cas!" Sam cried.

"Oi!" the Doctor was half annoyed, half amused. "Don't just-I was doing something cool!" he turned to Sam beaming, "Ooohh, I like him! He just does without thinking! Kinda like me!" the Doctor squealed.

"Yeah but doesn't talk as much." Sam deadpanned. "Or wears a bow tie." He added and rolled his eyes.

"Bow ties are cool!" the Doctor stated and pointed at him with his spoon. Sam gave him a bitch face and the Doctor lobbed his spoon at him.

There was a flutter of wings, than a thunk as the spoon hit Cas square on the nose as he appeared right between the two and the projectile spoon. Cas watched the spoon drop to the floor and back at the alien without emotion in his eyes.

The Doctor took a step back and laughed nervously. "Better than being poked, right?"

. . . .

Gabriel handed Amy the bowl of custard. "All he has is custard! Nothing else! No candy, no chocolate, no desserts, no soda, no alcohol, no wine-"

"We're out of fish sticks." Amy lightly interjected into Gabriel's list.

"Gabriel absent-mindedly snapped his fingers and a box of fish fingers fell to the TARDIS floor. "All custard! In the frideg, in the pantry, on the table, and this-weird beeping thing on the ceiling that looks like a cow on fire-custard! The only thing solid was custard pie!" Gabriel grumbled angrily.

"Pie?" Dean's head snapped up at that word. "Custard pie?" he looked at Amy "Pie? The Doc's got custard pie? I want some alien custard pie!" he smacked his lips together.

"Take it, I'm bloody sick of custard!" Amy glared at the box lying on the floor.

Gabriel snapped Dean the pie, and a chocolate cake for himself. "Want something, Amy? I can make anything!" he sucked frosting off his finger.

Amy thought for a second. "A blender." Gabriel raised his eyebrows. "What? I want to make a smoothie." She said innocently.

"But you'll need fruits." Gabriel pointed out as his finger swiped more frosting.

"A blender." Amy said.

Gabriel snapped his fingers.

. . . .

Cas ignored the Doctor and turned to Sam. "Let's go there's nothing here. Not ever Angels in that room." Cas walked past Sam.

Sam watched as the Doctor's shoulders slump with disappointment. "Are you sure? Nothing alien?" Cas shook his head. "Nothing Supernatural?" Cas said nothing and Sam nodded. "Fine let's go. Dean's waiting." He turned and started to walk off with Cas. "C'mon, Doctor." The Doctor bent down and picked up his spoon and dusted it off amd took a step forward before his day changed completely.

"Not even a scratch. Just a crack on the wall." Cas said with his monotone voice.

The Doctor's head snapped around quickly, but his world was starting to move in slow motion. His mind racing, his brain generating so many thoughts and connections, his mouth formed an 'o' as his hearts almost stopped. "Wait, what! Hold on!" he chucked his spoon without looking up, and hit Sam's lower back.

"Owww!" Sam whipped around. "Whar's with you and throwing spoons!"

"Did you say crack? What did it look like?" the Doctor stood up and walked straight to Cas. "Was it glowing white?-No, no, of course not! You're still here. I remember you! You're Castiel! See? Good. Anyways, was it big? Did it look like the same one on the Byzantium?" the Doctor asked wildly. . . even excited.

"I do not understand that reference." Cas declared.

"Why does it matter? It's just a crack in the wall!"

The Doctor looked at Sam. The Doctor's eyes twinkled-but not in a good way. "Bet your life?" Sam pressed his lips together. "Bet your life that it is just a crack? No. Nononono, this crack! This _crack _is probably the most important crack in the universe. This one, and all the other cracks like it! It is not some human crack, some earth crack, it is so much more. And the thought of your little, human brains discovering the importance of it is-" the Doctor stopped. "Never mind." His mood instantly shifted from serious, to anger, to happy. "I'm going to check out the crack! You can turn back if you want." He said cheerily.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight." Cas stared at the alien.

Sam looked at them then back at the Angels. "Ummm, I don't wanna be alone with them-Sooo. . . ." Sam quickly strode over to his friends. "Dean can wait!"

The Doctor looked at both of them intently. "Now boys, this is very important so pay attention. This is probably the worst thing you'll ever encounter. Worst than demons, Angels, Weeping Angels-angry unicorns." Sam looked at Cas. "One rule. Just one. Don't touch the crack! No poking!" he glared at Sam. "And Cas. . . ." he glanced at Cas, "Try not to show too much emotion." He clapped his hands. "Ready? Let's go!"

The group turned right.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Supernatural or Doctor Who

Author's note: This is the second to the last chapter! Sorry it took so long! Thanks for all the reviews, you made me smile!

"A dalek is a big pain in the ass!" Amy told Dean. She was perched on the consol being extremely bored to death. The Doctor wasn't back yet, and she was getting sick of the perverted, cocky but hot hunter. Amy didn't mind the archangel, he wasn't asking so many damn questions.

"Ohhh, so Zachariah is a Dalek!" Dean exclaimed to Gabriel. "Or maybe all Angels are Daleks." He wrinkled his nose.

Gabriel scowled and glared at the Winchester. "Shut up, cupcake! They're small and covered in balls and metal." He's never met a Dalek but he heard stories.

"But you're short so I bet you fit in one!" Dean replied with a smirk. "I want to hunt a Dalek. How do you kill one?"

"I don't know, ask the Doctor." Amy sighed. Her eyes remained on the door, wishing the Doctor would come bursting through. "Oh, crap. Don't tell the Doctor I told you about aliens! I wasn't supposed to."

"Why not? I mean, now I know that vampires are really just fish from space!" Dean laughed as he thought of something. "That douche, Edward Cullen is a fish from space!" Amy shook her head. "What? And why aren't I supposed to know about aliens?" he huffed.

"Well, it's not like Dean-o is going to steal NASA and hunt aliens in space." Gabriel commented. "He can barely work his own shot gun." He muttered.

. . . . . . . . . .

"See? Just a crack." Cas said and Sam nodded his head in agreement. The Doctor's eyes lite up like a child's on Christmas morning when he laid eyes on the crack. "What is it?"

"Oh baby. . . .Look at you!" the Doctor whistled. He ran straight up to the crack, mere inches from the wall. His fingers traced the crack lightly, but not touching it.

There, right in the middle of the back wall was a large crack. It was long and jagged, kind og triangular shaped, like two sides of a triangle pulled wide and crooked. It's shape was defining and clear. Its prescence loomed over the entire room, giving off an eerie feeling.

Sam shrugged his shoulders as he looked at the crack. "Just a normal crack." He watched the Doctor fawning over it with complete attention. "You're gonna need a ton of spackle." He mildly joked.

"Does this havr signifigance to you?" Cas asked.

"More than you can imagine. . . ." the Doctor breathed as he pulled his sonic out. He scanned the crack quickly and looked at the reading. Sam noticed he did the same bizarre head tilt that Cas does when he looked at the reading. "No reading but every reading. . . .strange." the Doctor perked up. "Strange! I like strange! Makes it more fun!" he bounced happily. Sam took a step forward and reached his long arm out to the wall. "No touching, Winchester!" the Doctor snapped and slapped his hand away.

Sam shuffled backwards, palms up. "Okay, okay! Is this crack worse than Weeping Angels? Does this crack scare you more?"

The Doctor remained silent, he looked at Sam with a half smile and a mischevious gleam in his eyes. He glanced at Cas and eyed the wall. "So, Castiel. . . .love your name! It's so Angel-y! Haha! Castiel. I wish my name was that cool. Oh wait, it is." The Doctor rambled, Cas just stared at him patiently. "Anyway, how goes the _Apocalypse?_" Sam's mouth dropped to the floor and Castiel said nothing. "Oh come on, share with the rest of the class! I've saved the Earth from many Apocalypses free of charge! Oh but I kept the bow tie. . .and the suit. I'm going off track. . . .I can smell when a world is ending." He smiled at them. "And right now, Earth is smelling like fried cookies."

"What does fried cookies smell like?" Sam pondered out loud.

"We have it under control." Castiel said through tight lips. He did not want to tell the alien anything about his brothers or any affairs of the planet.

"Is big brother free?" the Doctor continued. Sam visibly gulped, his guilt bleeding through; the Doctor picked up on it. "He is, isn't he?"

"How did you know?" Sam cried.

"I'm the Doctor, I know everything! Well, almost everything." The Doctor smiled, and then turned angrily to Cas. "You broke the 66 Seals already?" he thundered. "Do you realize how hard it was for me to make them? And re-make them after you Angels screwed them up!"

Cas remained silent and passive.

"You know about the Seals?" Sam squeaked.

"Know them? I am a Seal!" the Doctor said with pride. Sam's jaw hit the ground and Cas said nothing. "I'm the 11th Seal or 36th. I don't remember."

"What's the Seal?"

"Guess my name." the Doctor replied nonchalantly. "Wanna try? Of course not, you'll lose. No teddy bear prize for you."

"The crack, Doctor." Cas interrupted with authority. If there were lights, they'd probably flicker. "The importance."

"I was getting there." The Doctor sighed. "What Cas, was your solution to ending the Apocalypse?" Sam looked at Cas. "Huh? What was it?" the Doctor pressed.

"To kill the Devil." Cas stated.

"No, no, no, that is Plan C." the Doctor said impatiently. "And Plan B was the Horseman Cage."

"You know about the rings too?" Sam gasped.

"I told you, I know everything!" the Doctor snapped at Sam. "Cas, what was _your_ plan? What was it?" the Doctor asked firmly.

Cas looked confused and started to blink rapidly. "Uhh. . .my plan was to, uhh. . .ummmm. . .." Cas mumbled, his brow furrowed in thought. "I was going to-look for. . . ." Cas stopped and looked the Doctor. "I don't know. . .I don't remember. . .." Cas trailed off.

"Cas?" Sam looked at him worriedly.

"There's a big difference between not knowing and forgetting." The Doctor told both of the quietly. "You were looking for someone and then you forgot."

. . . . . . . .

Amy was still sitting on the consol, chin rested on her hand, half asleep. Dean was sitting on the railing gazing at Amy and Gabriel continued to flick through the alien channels.

Suddenly there was a loud, rapid knocking on the TARDIS doors. Amy almost fell off the consol and Dean sprang up with his gun. Gabriel didn't even move, or even take notice of the knocking. It was frantic pounding, like something was desperately trying to get in.

"Could you get that? Someone's at the door." Gabriel stared at the screen. "Could be pizza!"

"But we're in a TARDIS disguised as a police box! And in a cemetery! Did you even order pizza?" Amy hissed. She glanced at Dean. "Were you just staring at me?"

"No! What are you talking about? No." Dean scoffed and Amy looked at him funny. He felt his ears turn red. Dean edged down the ramp and stood in front of the doors. The knocking continued; he didn't know what to say. "Uhhhh, I'm on the phone!" he yelled, then mentally kicked himself for saying that.

Amy sighed and face palmed. "Could you be any stupider?" she hissed.

"Hey, chucklehead! We're in a police box not a phone box!" Gabriel hollered as he watched the screen.

The pounding ceased for a second. ". . . .Doctor?" a small, hesitant voice called out.

The oldest Winchester groaned. Dean recognized the voice, but the accent was all wrong.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Supernatural or Doctor Who

**For those who are confused, for the Doc and Amy, this happens after Vampires in Venice and right before the Pandorica two parter maybe even right after the Lodger, that's why they're on Earth. That's why Rory isn't mentioned at all. But for Canton, I know he appears after the Pandorica two parter, but his ep is back in time. When Canton meets the Doc for the first time, and now is the second time. But the first for the Doc, because this happened before the Pandorica. Because Canton would first meet the Doctor in 1969. I'm going by Crowley/Supernatural point of view, not Doctor Who. . . . Does that make sense? I'm getting confused now. . . .big ball of timey wimey! If you can understand it, yes! . . . .I never thought of timelines that much, just the story :P

Author's note: Last chapter! Thanks for coming along on this ride! Please, please review I might wanna continue this story with Crowley, the bros and the Silence. So review and tell me what you think!

"What do you mean I forgot?" Cas furrowed his brow in confusion. He was an Angel of the Lord, he could remember every single thing if he wanted to. "I have a very good memory."

"Don't worry; it's not your fault." The Doctor said soothingly, which Cas interpreted as condescending. "You couldn't help it. You _had_ to forget. I know, it must be terribly confusing and all but that's just the way it is. Nothing I can do about it. . . .Not yet, anyway." The Doctor knew about the crack and what it was capable of, but he still had unanswered questions. "I'm not gonna worry you about it, it's way too complex and irrelevant." The Doctor shrugged.

"Wait, hold up. You're telling me Cas had a solution to the apocalypse but then he forgot?" Sam said incredulously. "Like amnesia?" Sam thought no way in hell that was possible. . . .right?

"Actually, not just Cas." The Doctor pressed his lips together. "You and Dean, too."

Sam did not believe him. "You're saying Dean and I forgot as well?" he huffed. He and Dean weren't that much of screw ups. If they had an answer to their bullshit he would have definitely remembered. "How can that be possible, Doctor? Tell me. Are you trying to say that our minds got wiped? Like Angel mojo? Or we were hypnotized? Or were we so drunk that we can't remember anymore?" Sam glared. "Because there is just no other way possible! So please, enlighten us, Doctor."

The Doctor stared at the angered Sam. The Doctor looked at the crack and back to the boys, and once more to the crack. He rolled his eyes and groaned. "Okay, if you must know-this crack eats people." The Doctor stated.

". . . .Huh?" said Sam, taken aback. He was ready for some mega intelligent alien explanation! Not something a stoner would say. "Come again? Like pops people like peanuts?" he looked at the crack again. Nope, just a crack in his eyes.

The Doctor raised his hands angrily, making weird gestures to himself. "Not _eats_ eats people! More like, touch the crack and you get erased from history." He looked at them seriously. "It's like you were never born, never existed. People never met you-People would die and people would live. History has literally changed right now and you don't even know it. Think about the world now; think of what the world could have been if these people stayed alive . . . . You're completely erased from time." The Doctor mentally noted he was supposed to tell this to Amy.

Sam and Cas took a minute to absorb this all in. "And what does this has to do with anything?" Cas whispered. This was a serious problem. He wondered if his Brothers knew any of this.

"Arrrrghhh!" the Doctor cried. "Weren't you listening! Humans and their miniscule intelligence, I swear. No wonder I save your lives over and over again. . ." the Doctor ranted to himself. "Sorry, sorry, going off track. I do that a lot, have you noticed?" Sam and Cas nodded. "Amy hates it . . . . Sorry! Off track again!" he mumbled and slapped himself on the head, Sam thought it was odd. "Think about it! Crack on Earth. All this time, undetected. Crack sucking people up. Changing the world. This crack has erased someone from time who was very, _very _VIP." The Doctor's eyes bored straight into Cas' bright blue ones. "You were looking for someone, who was going to stop the end of the world-but he was eaten by the crack, thus erased from history, which equals-" the Doctor paused for dramatic effect. "Nothing."

Cas was silent for a moment. His head tilted. "Do you know who I was looking for? Who got erased from history?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No."

Sam decided to speak up. "Well, how do we fix this then? If we spackle this crack up, would it spit everyone back out?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm still working on that." The Doctor tiredly smiled at Sam. It seemed as if the Doctor has been thinking about it for a very long time. "But don't worry, Winchester. The cracks are not your problem." Sam looked at the Doctor with an as-if face. "Oh, you worry too much. You humans and your worrying and uncalled for panic. Humans panic and worry over a trivial color scheme, and what do you do? Bomb each other! . . . . You'll get wrinkles if you worry too much, Sam." Sam glared at him. "That's why my pretty face is perfectly smooth. I don't worry. Most of the time. "

Sam shook his head. "And what about the weeping Angels? Why show us the crack?" he asked.

The Doctor looked thoughtful for a second. "I think they're just scared. They were running." A smile started to form on his features. "Awwww, they're harmless! All they wanted was a _Doctor_!" he said affectionately.

"But they attacked us!" Sam cried. He vividly remembered his last close encounter with the scary kind.

"I think they just wanted out-no, sorry, _MY _attention." The Doctor replied happily, Sam looked at him funny. "What?" he frowned. "Me and the Weeping Angels go way back! We're like tight! In like a death, killer sort of way."

". . . .No." Cas piped up.

"No what?" Sam replied.

Cas looked straight at the Doctor. "They are not harmless, they are monsters. Demons. You will get rid of them, Doctor." He demanded.

The Doctor looked outraged, Timelord anger exploded in his eyes. Sam thought he could see Hell burning in his eyes. "They are not the problem. They are not a threat. You will do so and leave them alone." He whispered in an unflinching voice. Sam felt a chill run down his spine. "Nobody human or Angel will make me get rid of them." Cas remained passive. "I'm the Doctor, I'm a Timelord, the Oncoming Storm and you do not want to cross my wishes." The Doctor said in a menacing calm voice.

"As long as I have your word that they will not harm anyone." Cas replied.

"Yup!" the Doctor replied almost happily, his mood entirely shifted.

Cas moved swiftly and grabbed Sam's arm and the Doctor's. Suddenly, they were standing outside of the crypt. The trio was close to the TARDIS.

"Uhhh, so out of curiosity. . ." Cas began slowly as they started back to the ship. "When will the Weeping Angels leave?"

"Soon. The crack will become to menacing and they will run. Oh, they will run! Just like the aliens I met before. They ran from the cracks. . . .So will the Angels." The Doctor shrugged. Sam looked like he didn't understand. "The Weeping Angels will flee. . . . . They're cowards who run to survive. . . . And keep running . . . ." the Doctor trailed off with a sad look on his face. Something told Sam he wasn't talking about the Angels anymore. . . .

"If they are leaving, so must you." Cas stated, and Sam was surprised he would say that. "I'm sorry, you are my friend. But you were only permitted to stay for the Weeping Angels."

The Doctor shrugged, unaffected by his harsh words. "It's fine. I was always gonna go anyways. This planet is boring, time moves way too slow and in order." The Doctor complained. "I have places to go, planets to see, aliens to save!" he looked happily back at them. "Never a dull moment! Onwards and upwards, I always say!"

"Wait! So, you're just gonna leave?" Sam asked shell-shocked. "What about the freakin' apocalypse! Surely, you could-"

"That is not my problem." The Doctor brushed him off. "I've saved the world too many times, it's time for your planet to get out of its diapers and save itself. I've babied your planet too long. Besides, I've meddled too much already. And I don't like to meddle. Unless there are crying children." He winked. "You and your brother will do fine." He looked at him earnestly.

"Can't you say 'I've seen the end of the world and it's not now'?" Sam pleaded, the Doctor laughed as he shook his head. "Can you at least give me a hint?" he begged. He needed peace of mind. He needed to know everything would be alright. He needed to know if Dean and him would be okay. All the answers were in this man's head and he wouldn't even share a tiny bit!

"Spoilers!" the Doctor said mysteriously and smiled to himself. "I'm becoming too River-like." He frowned.

When the TARDIS came into view, the Doctor leapt with joy and bounded towards his beloved ship. He stopped in his tracks when he almost ran into the back of a man in front of the doors of his box. It was human shaped. "Oi! Who are you?" the Doctor asked.

The shape turned around. It was a man, human, with a black shock of hair, dressed in a long black coat, black slacks, black suit and black shoes. He was kind somewhat short compared to Sam. The second the man laid eyes on the Doctor, they lit up brightly and the happiest smile graced his lips.

"Doctor!"

When Sam saw who the man was, Sam instantly drew his gun and aimed it at his head. "Crowley!" he growled.

Crowley, as if blind towards Sam, stared at the Doctor with disbelief and joy. "Doctor!" he breathed excitedly. "It's you! It's really you. . . . ." he walked straight up the Doctor and hugged him tightly. "When I heard that heavenly noise, I knew, just knew it was the TARDIS!"

The Doctor just stood there and let himself be hugged. "Hi! Yes, hello, do I know you?" he asked politely as Crowley stared at him incredulously.

"It's me!" he replied defiantly. "Me! Crow-" he looked hesitantly at Sam and Cas and back to the Doctor. _But it was the Doctor! His old friend! _"Canton! Canton Everett Delaware III!" The Doctor racked his brain for a name, and Sam and Cas looked at each other.

"Canton. . . .Canton . . . .Nope." the Doctor pressed his lips together, Crowley looked absolutely crestfallen. "But don't worry! It's okay that you know me but I don't know you! I don't meet people in the right order." He said cheerfully. "I'm sure we'll meet soon."

"Huh?" Sam scratched his head. Time travel. Sucks.

"It's hard to explain-time travel is like-" the Doctor tried.

"A big ball of timey wimey stuff." Crowley finished and the Doctor smiled at him. "Man, you look exactly the same as I first met you. . . ." he looked at the TARDIS with fondness. "Is Amy in there?" he asked excitedly.

The Doctor beamed and snapped his fingers, the wooden doors swung wide open. Dean tumbled out comically; Amy poked her head curiously threw the doors. Gabriel remained seated watching TV.

"Crowley!" Dean grunted as he brushed himself off. "Give me a reason not to shoot your pompous ass!"

Crowley huffed and walked right up to Amy and bear hugged her. "It's good to see you, Amy! Same as ever! Bit younger though."

Amy smiled nervously and glanced at the Doctor. "Uhhh, who is this guy? And why is he hugging me?"

"Get off of her!" both brothers hissed protectively.

"Ohh, get bent!" Crowley replied with a smirk. "Can't you see I'm a bit busy with friends?"

"Amy, this is Canton. We're friends! Well, we're gonna be friends in the future!" the Doctor said giddily. "Yay! New friends! Love a good, clever friend!" Amy looked a bit unsure, but trusted him and smiled. "Hey, Canton. I've noticed that they call you 'Crowley' and your accent goes back and forth. Why?"

Canton looked shyly away. "It's a long story, Doctor." He blushed slightly. "Is River in there too?" he perked up.

The Doctor raised his eyebrow. "River? You know River Song too? You must be a very good friend!" he shook his head. "No, I don't know where she is. Probably in jail or robbing a star." He shrugged.

"I'd hate to interrupt family time." Dean cut in. "But we have stuff to discuss. Like Crowley." He spat. "What the hell-"

"No! No, no, wait!" the Doctor piped in. "Before we get into that. . . Canton big question! No, important question! Do I still wear bow ties when we meet?" he asked nervously while playing with his bow tie.

Canton laughed hesitantly. "Spoilers, but yeah! Sadly." He added and Amy snorted. "By the way, Amy, I never got to tell you; sorry I shot you." He said sheepishly but sincerely.

Amy stared at him in horror and surprise. "You shot me!" she screeched, making Canton flinch. "Doctor! He shot me!"

"No! No, Canton! Spoilers!" the Doctor scolded nonchalantly.

"That's all you've got to say?" Amy screamed, making the alien jump. "Spoilers'? I'm gonna-'"

"Oh, calm down, Pond! I'll probably do something brilliant and save your life." The Doctor waved her off.

"Oh, I missed this." Crowley smiled from his memories.

"Hate to break up this lover's quarrel, but what are we gonna do about the Weeping Angels?" Sam asked and Dean concurred, Cas remained silent. "I mean-"

"Look, I said they will leave. I promised. I told you, wrinkles if you worry!" the Doctor replied. He turned to Crowley. "Hey friend, want to do me a favor?" Crowley nodded happily and Doctor whispered something in his ear.

"What if they don't leave? Just in case." Cas said.

The Doctor scowled and whispered something else. "Okay?"

"Consider it done." Crowley said smugly.

"Well, I think it's time to go." He turned to his friends. "It's been nice meeting you! If you ever have an alien problem. . . .find my number. Then call." He winked.

Sam looked at the Doctor amicably. "It's been, uhhh, weird but fun, Doctor. Hopefully we'll meet again." He shook his hand, which the Doctor shook vigorously.

The Doctor smiled graciously and looked at the younger Winchester up and down.". . . .Has anyone told you, you're tall like a moose?" he frowned and got a Sam Winchester bitch face in return. "Other than that. . . .take care, Winchester. Just remember," he looked into Sam's eyes. "Just say 'No' and everything will be fine." He smiled sadly.

"So, Amy. When you're done travelling with ET, look me up." Dean flashed her a dazzling smile.

"In your dreams, lover boy." Amy scoffed. "But be safe, okay? Looks can only save you so many times. Because of your massive ego, and dumb comments, sarcastic-" Amy stopped and smiled at him. "Just be safe." She said seriously.

"Never am." He replied with a wink. "And if you ever need someone to shut up Mr. Alien Bow Tie Man . . . ."

Amy laughed. "Will do."

"Oi! Sally Sparrow! Get out of my sexy ship!" the Doctor shouted.

"Wait! I'm watching something!" Gabriel whined.

"Now!"

"Fine!" Gabriel grumbled in a flutter of wings. He grudgingly stood next to Cas, who patted his shoulder.

"I look forward to meeting you, Canton Everett Delaware III!" the Doctor's eyes shone brightly, as did Crowley's. "It's been nice catching up and meeting you. . . .in that order!" he laughed, the two friends smiled wildly. "But, Canton. Is there something you're not telling me about yourself?" he asked unsurely. He studied Crowley slowly, taking in every detail. "Because you seem-different. Like a-" the Doctor stopped when Crowley turned away, ashamed to look him in the eye. "Oh, never mind! I meddle too much! To our long, future friendship! "

"Yeah. . . ."Crowley replied, his excitement dismounting. "Listen Doc, about the future-"

"No! No! No! Canton! What have I told you! I don't want to know! Spoilers!" the Doctor replied madly.

"But, it's important! You're gonna-" Crowley persisted.

"No! No! Stop! Stop! La la la la la la la la la la la!" the Doctor hummed loudly as he clapped his hands over his ears, trying to block out Crowley's resilience.

Crowley pulled the Doctor's hands away and looked him into the eye. "Doctor, please. . . ."

"Canton, we cannot change history. Time cannot be rewritten." He said softly. "Let time play itself out. Everything will be okay."

Crowley sighed. "Okay. . . .okay. But I have a message. 'Silence Will Fall'." He said gravely.

Panic, fear, and excitement passed through his face in a second. The Doctor remained passive, and smiled warmly at his new and old friends. He smiled and grabbed Amy's hand and led her to the doors of his ship. "Come along, Pond!"

Dean noticed that Gabriel said something to Cas and Gabriel giggled, Cas remained Cas."What are you two whispering about?" he grunted.

Sam strained his ears to hear. "I don't understand. Must be in enochian." He mumbled to Dean. Gabriel sniggered even louder.

The Doctor whipped his head around and held his bow tie. "No, it's not. It's cool!" he huffed, and promptly marched into the TARIDS.

Before the doors swung shut one last time before the group, Amy poked her head out the door. "Bye, guys." And she gave them a lingering smile one last time.

And the doors shut.

And the engines ground together.

No, the brakes were screeching in protest.

And the blue box faded into nothing.

"I've always hated that sound." Crowley said out loud. "Means he's leaving."

"But it also means he was here." Gabriel added.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Crowley appeared in the Weeping Angel infest crypt, unafraid. He faced far worse things than a stone statue. Crowley sighed and took a sip of his scotch and closed his eyes for a couple seconds. He opened them to find himself surrounded by every Weeping Angels. They were still weeping.

He smiled at them. "Hello, boys. I have a message from the Doctor. . . . . 'RUN'." He spoke with authority. His eyes closed for a few seconds but the Angels have not moved. But now, they wore scowls and vicious faces in place of hands. Countless extended claws were reaching for Crowley. "Hello again, darlings." He spoke calmly as he downed the rest of his drink. "See, he also sends a second message . . . . 'Don't make me come back and lecture you'." Crowley smirked as his eyes closed for a second or two, to find him alone in an empty crypt. All the Weeping Angels have disappeared. He chuckled nervously to himself. "Nobody likes to hear the Doctor ramble. . . .or was it mad?" then Crowley vanished instantly.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"What was that all about?" Amy questioned the Doctor. "With Canton?"

"I told him how to get rid of the Weeping Angels." He pressed some buttons on the consol.

"What'd you find in the crypt?" Amy asked.

The Doctor was quiet for a moment before lively pulling levers. "Some lovely Angels." Amy looked at him suspiciously. "What? Nothing else, Pond! Just some more dust and dead people!" he snapped.

Amy glared at him then shrugged as she held up her new blender triumphantly.

The Doctor barely glanced at it. "What is that, Pond? A blender?" he said absent mindedly as he stroked his ship lovingly.

"Find then. Don't tell me what you found." Amy declared. "But I'll tell you what I found."

"Hm?" the Doctor didn't mind Amy and her weird tendencies.

"Bow ties."

The Doctor's head snapped up, then he heard the agonizing shred of fabric and the hum of the blender. "Ahhhh! My bow ties!" he cried as he snatched the blender away. "Amelia Pond!"

The TARDIS continued to wiz through space, onto their next big adventure.

Some place with rocks.

And ancient graffiti.

That's where the Doctor wanted to go.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Gabriel and Cas flew off, leaving the Winchesters alone.

"Hey, Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammy?" Dean replied.

"Maybe if we kill Lucifer, Amy will come back and kiss you." Sam smirked.

"Shut up, Sammy." Dean grunted.

"Hello, boys."

"Where the hell were you? You just disappeared!" demanded Dean.

"Relax, Doctor's orders." Crowley replied.

"Are they gone?" Sam asked nervously.

"Ran like bats outta hell." Crowley smirked.

Dean nudged Sam, and looked at Crowley. "Can I call you Canton?"

"Bloody no! It's Crowley to you, lot!" he growled.

"Okay, cutie pie. Whatver." Dean rolled his eyes. "So what now?"

"I go off and find Pestilence. You have War and Famine's purity rings?" Crowley asked and Dean nodded. "I'm gonna go find Pestilence's boy toy." Crowley vanished.

It was back to business.

Back to the impending apocalypse.


End file.
